


Sherlock Holmes Shots

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, reader is a thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots where you are paired off with someone from Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes Shots

You gripped your hand to your chest tightly. You had broken into 221B Baker Street. You had watched this little place for months now and you were now putting your plan into motion. You were a thief and a very good one at that. You had decided to steal from the good doctor John Watson. You weren’t sure of what you were going to take yet from him, but it had to be something that he would miss a lot.

 

That was the reason why you were now hidden in 221B Baker Street. You were currently hiding behind one of the walls. You had your prize in your hand. It was a small box with an engagement ring in it. You couldn’t wait to leave, but you were stuck since you had heard someone moving around in one of the rooms. You didn’t want to be caught by anyone. You were mentally cursing yourself to think that someone would be asleep this late at night. You couldn’t only hope that it was something like someone had woken up and was going back to bed.

 

You didn’t want to stay here too long. Being caught by Sherlock Holmes was something that you didn’t want.

 

Click.

 

Your eyes widened when you felt the barrel of a gun at your head. Damn. This was not a good thing. You were caught and you knew it.

 

“I suggest you put the ring back where you got it from dear.” A husky male voice rang out.

 

Your cheeks went pink. You had never heard Sherlock’s voice, but now you did and you were doomed. You didn’t want to put the ring back, but you needed to in order to get out of here. You had hoped that you wouldn’t get caught by Sherlock and that was what had happened. You did as you were asked.

 

Sherlock looked at you. He had to admit that he wasn’t expecting to see a woman thief. He had to admit that you were pretty on the eyes. “Go before John knows you are here. He would shoot you for taking that.” He pointed out.

 

Your eyes widened. You knew that the good doctor would probably do that. You looked at Sherlock with wide eyes and walked over to him. “Thank you.” You placed a kiss on his lips, but your hand slipped into his pocket and as you pulled away you took something very special of his. You left 221B Baker Street with a smile on your face.

 

Sherlock felt around in his pocket. His eyes widened with realization.

  
You had taken his POCKET WATCH. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests.


End file.
